The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Various display devices such as smart phones, notebook computers, and smart televisions are being developed. Among them, in recent years, display devices mounted on vehicles are being utilized in various fields. For example, display devices for vehicles may receive real traffic information and Internet information to provide the received information to a user. Also, display devices for vehicles may provide services such as music, games, TV programs, and movies.
As described above, since various information and services are provided to the user through display devices for the vehicles, demands for display devices for vehicles are showing a rising trend.
However, in the use of such a display device for a vehicle, an image displayed from the display device may be seen on a windshield of the vehicle. This windshield display may be problematic because when the user drives a vehicle, the image may obstruct the user's field of vision.